


My heart was like a runaway train, babe. I don't believe I've ever felt more alive

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, I don't know why there's so much damn space between the lines, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Moving In Together, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, it looks so damn ugly and I can't fix it!!!, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	1. Just let it slide and close your eyes and watch the passion play

She had wanted a new life long before she met Tim, she needed to feel anything other than just 'nothing' and him coming in to her life only to mess it up in the most welcoming and wonderful way was actually a relief.

But they were just friends, at least that's what she kept telling herself, even though she spent more time with Tim than she actually did her boyfriend. Her _boyfriend_ and the guy she happened to _live _with.

Rick, as his name was, seemed happily unaware about her secret, either he didn't know or he was just ignoring it, pushing it away and out of his mind 'cause it hurt too much.

It hurt her too. What she was doing wasn't right, but she literally had no self control when it came to Tim. She was putty in his hands. It was evident and palpable that something was going on - although nothing physical had happened between them. 

And the fact that she hadn't felt anything other than annoyance for Rick lately was good enough for her, she used that to justify what she was doing with Tim.

Tim knew about Rick, he knew about her situation, he knew she needed to get away. Maybe that's why he hadn't really made any kind of "move" on her, to try and let he decide for herself what she had to do.

But it was hard. Everything was so hard, she had been with Rick for three years, and they shared many memories and experiences together, it hadn't been wholly awful, of course not. They had loved each other madly at one point, but she was drowning, and that seemed to be the general emotion lately - a constant, sinking state, where she fought daily not to break down and throw away their time together. But what was she supposed to do? Live in a perpetual state of unhappiness just 'cause she was afraid to actually take that step and break up with Rick? Grow old with him and along the way not even be able to look at him 'cause all that was left was resentment? Stay put 'cause she felt "obligated?"

Rick found her in bed late one night, curled up, she was bawling and she was breaking apart, every second that ticked away reminded her of how unhappy she was, and every minute that tocked made her wanna erupt as emotions bounced around and threw themselves in her. She fisted her own hair and let out a agonizing grunt.

"Hey hey, take it easy, Jamie."

He sat down beside her and she instinctively made herself physically smaller, balling up to keep him from touching her, she didn't want his hands on her, she didn't want his kind words and clueless nonsense that made her cry even harder. He was so adorably naive and her heart broke for so many reasons. She hated herself.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and touched her fisted hands which were tangled in her hair.

"Oh my god!" she wailed, almost pleadingly. "Oh my god!" Like she wanted him to read and understand the obvious. It was as if she held up a sign with everything written on, every sad word and longing, but he couldn't read her language. He hadn't been able to for a long time.

Several minutes went by, her sobs gradually subsided as he sat by her side. Awkwardly petting her over the hair.

"Everything is so fucking meaningless," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

When she didn't answer him, he grabbed her balled up fists and gently untangled them from her hair and then carded his fingers through it to try and smoothen it out. His kind act made her slowly stretch out her body and little by little roll to her back.

She was warm and her cheeks had flushed to a bright red colour over her tear drenched face.

He continued to pet her hair and over her face with their eyes locked at one another.

It was over, they both knew it in that moment, but none of them said anything. It was too painful to say out loud, even for her. She had gone straight from her girl’s room at her parents, to her college dorm room, and then a few years backpacking through europe with some girlfriends, then to him, and they had been with each other day and night for the past three years. She had never been on her own, there had always been someone beside her, and the thought of being alone frightened her more than anything she had ever experienced.

She cleared her throat.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said woefully, and got up from the bed, never turning around to look at Rick.

She had gone to work earlier than usual the next morning, relieved to be out of the apartment and to put her focus on something other than her personal life falling apart.

Tim wasn't scheduled to come in today. That could be a good thing, to try and put some things into perspective and not to slip into the arms of another man straight away, just 'cause she happened to be single. She still lived with Rick and wanted it as hassle free until she had found an apartment for herself.

The hours until noon went by unusually fast, and she was glad that she could focus on work, instead of drowning in her own misery. Work often had the ability to take her mind off what was bothering her, and she was very glad for being given the opportunity to actually do what she wanted to do;

For the past six months she had been working as a second assistant for a CEO of a fortune 500 company that managed music studios around the country. She had met many aspiring recording artist through her work, and a few pompous assholes too with no anchoring at all. Idiots she just wanted to punch in the face, but mostly pleasant ones, seasoned artist who knew what they were doing, and that had stepped out of that "douchebag state" and possessed the ability to create magic with their voices - she had met Tim there.

She flipped through her notes to get an overview on the upcoming week when there was a knock on the open door.

"Yes?" she asked absently, not taking her eyes off her diary.

"Hello, Jamie"

Tim stepped through the doorway, smiling.

"Tim!" standing up, she walked past her desk and stepped in to his outstretched arms, giving him a lingering hug, "I didn't have you in my notes today," she quipped, "did we have an appointment?"

He laughed a little and took a step backwards, "No, not today. I just came by to see if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

There was a moment of silence.

"It's a beautiful day," Tim continued, and gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, "we can go to that café across the street that you like so much."

"Yeah...I'm..."

"What's wrong?" Tim sensed instantly that something was not right, and that made her smile ruefully. She could never hide anything from him.

She released a breath as she perched herself on her desk, looking him straight in the eyes, "It's over...with Rick..."

Tim looked a bit shamefaced as he was contemplating her words and its meaning in this confused plot regarding Jamie, himself and Rick. He had met Rick numerous times and he was a good guy, Tim had nothing bad to say about him. But in the back of his mind he knew that maybe he, himself had spent a little too much time with Jamie, and what had started as business acquaintances quickly turned into innocent flirting, which turned into not-so innocent flirting. He felt a pang of guilt, since he knew he had a little doing in her decision to break up with Rick.

"Oh, wow." Tim sighed as he perched himself on the arm of the couch. "I knew you guys weren't happy, but that doesn't mean breaking up is ever easy."

"Tell me about it..."

"Since when?"

"Since just yesterday...and I'm scared out of my mind, I mean, I've been thinking about it for a long time and it's what I've wanted for long time..." her voice trailed off, "but now that I've actually gone and done it, I'm scared shitless."

She hung her head.

"Hey," he whispered and got up to put his arms around her, "it's gonna be alright. You're not alone."

She let him embrace her and his closeness was so peaceful, so warm. She sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the soft material of his shirt, breathing him in and finding a sense of completion around him. She wanted to cry, the feeling choked her and needed to find release, but she couldn't. It was useless anyway since the relationship had died so long ago, and neither she or Rick wanted to acknowledge it, she figured she had had her period of mourning. She took a steadying breath and swallowed.

Now all she wanted was a fresh, new beginning.

"I _am_ starving, though. Wanna take me to lunch?"

***

Tim had a dinner party a few weeks later and he asked her to come. Their relationship had grown considerably since she told him she had broken up with Rick, and it was much easier to be around each other without she feeling so guilty about it. She still lived with him, though, so she didn't really wanna take that step and actually sleep with Tim. Yet.

People were starting to pair and group off, and she found herself on the couch in a half hearted discussion with a random man, but with a perfect view of Tim as he sat by a table in the living room, smoking a cigar and being very engrossed in a game of poker.

He was so beautiful and she really liked him. He had brought something to life in her that had died when she was with Rick, and it happened so gradually she didn't even notice it at first.

But Tim had unknowingly started coaxing it from her from the beginning, and she had begun to feel things again. She loved him for that, and wanted to tell him, but realized it was way too soon for dropping L words.

She must've said something funny, 'cause the random man by her side threw his head back, and laughed out loud, touching her knee as he cackled on. She smiled politely and discreetly scooted farther from him. Finishing her drink as a way of keeping busy, her eyes momentarily darted across the room as she silently cursed to herself when she had downed the last of her pink, bubbly beverage.

Looking around, she caught Tim's eyes and she got a rush of exhilaration in her solar plexus. With the Rick chapter emotionally closed and behind her, she longed for Tim in every way possible, a fresh new start with him. She was just stuck in a complicated situation at the moment, and needed to take it slow for the time being not to cause Rick even more hurt by jumping into the arms of another man straight away.

But her need for Tim had always been there, and when he smiled at her from across the room, she knew how fortunate she was for having him to turn to.

She gave him a cheeky grin, not able to really wrap her head around how incredibly good looking and sexy he was, and that he was interested in her too.

She found herself fantasising about all the things she longed to do with him, and him do to her, things she had secretly thought about when she masturbated, as Tim always had a front row seat in her fantasies.

Her heart sped up when she pictured him fucking her until she was hoarse and sore, how his big hands grabbed hold of her sweaty hips to fuck her from behind, to show her who's boss. 

Skin to skin as he bears down on her back to whisper indecent directions in her ear, those hour long, steamy sessions where you fuck like there was no tomorrow.

She hadn't experienced that in a long time.

Tim held her gaze as he slowly licked his lower lip in a grin that told her that he was thinking the exact same thing. They both smiled, then he held up his glass and tapped on it, asking her from across the room if she wanted a refill as he saw she was fiddling with her empty glass flute. Nodding his head towards the kitchen for her to join him.

The man beside her turned his attention elsewhere for a moment and she excused herself real quick and got up on her feet.

"Thank you for saving me," she hissed as she giggled, and scurried farther in the kitchen to get away from the man's potential searching eyes. "He made me feel so sorry for him, I just couldn't leave."

Touching Tim in passing, completely innocent, but absolutely necessary.

"You're very welcome, my dear." Winking at her as he moved to the fridge to get a new bottle.

"Who is he?" she asked.

Tim topped her glass up, "I have no idea, actually," he chuckled. "I've never seen him before in my life."

Taking a mouthful of champagne, before setting both their flutes down, "but who cares?" he cooed, his hands finding their way to her face, "God, you are beautiful."

Her eyes drifting shut as she fully immersed herself in the pleasures a simple touch from him could elicit.

"I'm very glad you're here," he whispered.

"Me too." Her hand cupping his.

"You have no idea how much I want you. How I've wanted you since the first time we met, really..."

"I want you too...but..."

"I mean, look at you," his tone dropping seductively low as he moved even closer. "You are so sexy, Jamie!"

She placed her palms on the counter behind herself as he caged her between it and himself. She stifled a moan as he nuzzled her neck, and she could feel him inhaling her scent softly and lick a stripe on her skin, which caused her to break out in goosebumps.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" he purred as his hands wandered to her ass, where he kneaded it hard, claiming it as his property.

She shivered, thinking there was nothing she wanted more, but there was still an ounce of guilt there.

He moaned silently on her as he pressed their bodies together, grinding slightly before lifting one of her legs up by the knee.

"You feel so nice," he whispered and slowly flicked his hips forward, pressing his obvious erected cock against her pussy.

"Oh my god, you too..." she mewled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately needing him as close as possible.

"I want you to stay with me tonight..."

His lips found hers and they kissed messily, swallowing each others moans and the urgent need for one another that had increased to a sky high reality in the last couple of seconds.

She was so horny that her whole body pulsated and he made her so wet it felt she had leaked through her jeans.

"I-I can't..." she mumbled with her mouth, while her mind furiously questioned its own idiocy. "It's too soon..."

"You're not together with Rick anymore," Tim whispered, his hands finding their way under her shirt where he pinched her skin, she gasped and flinched in the most pleasurable way. "You're free to do whatever you want, and I know you want me..."

"Of course I do, Tim. I really like you, and you know that. But you have to give me some time."

Knowing her decision would pay off in the end, even though she wanted to kick herself at that second.

Tim knew it too, so he sighed a tad dramatically, admitting defeat and eased off of her.

He smiled slowly and placed a kiss on the top of her head, before he laid his forehead against hers.

"Is it ok?" she asked.

"Definitely, sweetheart. We'll take this in your time."


	2. Teach me how to breathe

She was lying on the couch a few days later, texting back and forth with Tim, when Rick stormed into the living room, livid and red-faced, screaming to high heavens about her betrayal and her backstabbing ways.

"I know you were at his place on Saturday!" he spat out.

"So what? We're not dating anymore, so what does it matter?!"

"But you still live here 'cause I'm too much of a pussy to throw you out!"

"Hey! This is still as much my apartment as it is yours!" she screamed back. "Just 'cause I'm not in love with you anymore, doesn't mean you can just kick me out! I still pay my half of the fucking rent!"

"You're such a fucking bitch!" he yelled and stepped towards her, grabbing on to her arms and shook her. "You destroyed us, you fucking whore! And for what? That fucking asshole!"

"Oh come on! We were dead long before I met Tim, but none of us wanted to admit that!"

"I loved you! I fucking loved you!"

He stared into her eyes as he squeezed her arms, tears spilling over and falling down his face.

"I fucking loved you..." he whispered as he let go of her arms and took a step back. "Everything is ruined now..."

The silence between them was ear deafening and both of them just stood there. Frozen in past memories that made them ache with sorrow, and present agony that none of them knew how to handle.

Rick cleared his throat, "I want you to move out, I can't even look at you anymore."

"I have nowhere to go..."

"I don't care, I want you out."

She took a shaky breath, "If I don't have a place of my own, where do you think I'm gonna go?"

"That's fine, I don't care. You have to disappear so I can let you go. I can't do that with you living here..."

She had never been so frightened as she was in that moment, she didn't dare to move, 'cause her first step would be irrefutable proof that she and Rick were absolutely over.

They already were, but she had hung on to their former love and thoughts in the back of her mind that_ maybe_ she should stay. But she knew she only had these thoughts 'cause they were familiar and secure. It was safe and calm with Rick, and she didn't really like change.

Tim was anything but safe, and if they decided to be together, it would mean starting over on a fresh new course, where everything is new and unfamiliar and uncertain.

She had held on to Rick 'cause it was comfortable.

She exhaled, knowing she didn't want to live like that anymore. She wanted excitement in her life again, she wanted a reason to smile again, and she knew she would have that with Tim. So she took a step forward and then another, and soon she found herself by the front door.

"Bye Rick..."

She managed to get to her car, her throat closing up by the second. She tried to take a breath, but her lungs wouldn't allow her to. She fisted her hands in panic as she hunched over, it was like something pressed her against a wall and kept hitting and hitting her.

Clumsily trying to get the keys in the ignition as tears clouded her vision and stained her face, she felt like she broke apart, and kept breaking apart, like she was in a state of misery she couldn't see the end of. But every beat of her heart told her she was still alive, even though she wanted to die in that moment.

She looked around just before she started the car, imagining the world had come to a halt and turned grey as her pain infested her and completely overtook her.

She sobbed, everything was just the same. It angered her, she was in agony and the world kept spinning as usual.

She searched blindly for her phone and called Tim. He answered after the 2'nd ring.

"Hello gorgeous," he chirped.

"Tim can I come over?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Jamie what's wrong?"

"Rick threw me out and I have nowhere to go, can I come over, please?"

"Yes of course Jamie, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm in my car now," she sniffled. "I need you."

"Darling, come over right away!"

Tim was outside waiting for her as she drove up his driveway, smoking a cigarette and paced nervously back and forth.

The car came to a screeching halt and she didn't even have time to turn the ignition off before Tim threw the door open, and reached in and embraced her. None of the said anything, but she found some peace of mind when he was near, and he let her cry on his shoulder until he sensed she had calmed down a bit.

Then he gently loosened himself from her to have a better look. He smiled ruefully as he kept wiping away her tears.

“I'm glad you called me, Jamie,” he said and carded his fingers through her hair. “Come on, let's get you inside.”

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, seeing there were three cars parked on his driveway already.

"Absolutely not, darling."

He unbuckled her and helped her out of the car.

"Can I just stay here a bit? Just for a little while."

"You know you can stay here for as long as you want, I've told you that before..." affectionately squeezing her shoulder.

"I know...I just don't wanna be an imposition."

Tim chuckled, "And you aren't."

He took her hand and walked her to the house. Tim had a few business acquaintances and friends over, and they were all busy with various matters. She had met a few of them before and they all greeted her as she and Tim came walking through the house.

She smiled politely and wiped her eyes as tears kept falling, trying to not look as distraught as she felt.

"I'll be right back, guys," Tim said. "I'm just gonna help her settle down upstairs."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," the guys mumbled in chorus and one by one, waving dismissive hands in the air.

"I guess my presence here wasn't as important as I first believed," Tim chuckled.

"But never mind, let's get you upstairs." Kissing her hand before leading her up the stairs.

"Is this weird? Maybe I shouldn't have called you? I can go," she said in one breath.

"Don't be silly, Jamie, I'm glad you called me."

Walking hand in hand through the corridor, he opened a door, _his_ bedroom door, and the first thing that struck her was how neatly it was. Everything was spick and span and had its place. The french doors open slightly and the breeze from outside made his white linen curtains billow. The big king sized bed to the left was made and had a gorgeous, deep blue and black bedspread covering it, and there was a thick book with a pair of glasses beside it on his bedside table.

It had a sense of "freshness" to it and it smelled divine - it smelled of Tim. She could feel that even though she was a bit bunged up from crying.

"I'm staying in _your_ room?" she asked.

"Only if you want to," he said and gently touched her cheek.

She nodded and sat down on the bed and watched as Tim walked to the un suite, switching the lights on as he knelt down and searched around for a bit, then emerging with a sand coloured towel in his hands.

"If you want to get cleaned up," he smiled.

She accepted the towel with a rueful smile.

"But you didn't bring anything..." he said as it dawned on him that she had nothing to change into.

She shook her head.

"I have plenty of clothes you can borrow," he said as he turned around and walked out of the room to his closet, coming back with a little pile, "what about these?" he asked.

"Thanks," she whispered. She moved to stand, "Is it alright if I take a shower and just hang here? I really don't have the energy to socialize right now."

"Absolutely," Tim assured. "Do you want me to stay with you? I can tell the guys that we'll have to reschedule." Gesturing his hand in the air.

"No, it's ok. You go. I'll be fine..."

He wrapped his arms around her, "It's gonna be alright, Jamie. Everything is gonna be alright." Kissing her forehead, he lingered as he caressed her upper arms. "I'm just one floor below you, ok? Just come and get me if you need me."

It was dark outside when the house was finally quiet again, and Tim climbed the stairs.

Jamie hadn't come down the whole time, and he figured he'd give her some time to herself.

He knocked gently on the door as he opened it. A muted creak came from it, and he made a little face, hoping it wouldn't wake her.

She was sleeping on his side of the bed, curled up on top of the bedspread with his sweats on, the hoodie pulled over her head.

He turned on a lamp in the corner, making the room shine dimly, and moved to sit beside her. He observed her for a few moments, before delicately running his palm over her arm. She woke slowly.

"Hey," he smiled.

She sluggishly turned around and rubbed her eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She sat up and rested her back against his headboard.

"I feel totally drained," she sighed.

"I know, darling," he said sympathetically.

She stifled a yawn and heaved herself to her knees, wrapping her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Are you any hungry?" he asked.

She silently shook her head and released him to sit back, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"You are very beautiful, though,"

She laughed softly and lowered her head, but Tim's hand on her cheek made her look up again. He looked at her with such love and affection - the way only _he_ could. He always had the ability to make her feel special.

She leaned in and gave him first a small, fleeting kiss, but she lingered and brushed her lips against his, breathing in each others air as something suddenly changed, and there was a paus when they just looked at one another.

Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately and hungrily. All pent-up desire they had repressed came bubbling to the surface as they moaned and huffed in each others mouths.

Tim pulled back the hood from her head, his lips didn't wanna let go of hers. Her lips were so soft and he had longed for this to happen for a long time. She got up on her knees, so that she towered over him on the bed, grabbing hold of her own sweater to pull it over her head, his hands desperately tugged and pulled to aid her, as they both fervently needed to be naked and feel the others skin.

He unbuttoned his shirt with eager and hurried hands, tearing the last two buttons as they wouldn't open. Placing himself over her, she gasped in his mouth as his hands unabashedly roamed her, kneaded and pinched her, raking his fingers over her in his heated state.

She undid his pants as they kissed, and he managed to shimmie out of them without breaking the kiss, he couldn't bear to be away from her even for a second.

Kissing and licking down her neck, biting her shoulder, trailing his tongue down to her breasts, where he licked one nipple as he pinched the other.

She whimpered softly and squirmed under him. Tim's hands were warm and well practiced and she loved how he palmed her breasts and pressed them together, and how he eagerly licked and bit her, tracing his mouth down between her breasts and down her stomach, hitching up his knees to gain better leverage, he removed her pants and then straddled her.

Throwing them on the floor, before pinning her wrists down over her head, kissing her ardently on the mouth, before licking and nibbling his way down again, sucking on the skin inside her thigh, diving for her pussy after that.

Spreading her wet lips apart, he circled her clit with his tongue at the same time as he thrusts three fingers in and out of her.

"Oh fuck, Tim!" she moaned and spread her legs even wider.

Moving her own hand to grab his, "Rub your fingers on me," she moaned, helping him to massage her until she climaxed on his hand, her hips bucking ferociously as she rode out her orgasm.

Tim was still hovered over her on his knees, and he smiled cheekily, pecking little kisses directly on her swollen clit.

"Now, fuck me," she ordered.

He chuckled, "Are you always this bossy after an orgasm?"

"Bossy?" She scoffed gently, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Moving upwards to kiss her lips, she moaned in his mouth.

"I made you taste really nice, didn't I?" he teased.

Curling his arms around her legs, he roughly pulled her to him, and her ass hit his thighs with a little thud. She gave him a contented look and angled her pelvis towards him, silently inviting him in.

He fisted his cock with a lust filled moan, and flicked his wrist a few time to spread the pre-cum around, then maneuvered closer and buried himself in her in one swift, pleasurable stab.

She screamed out, she loved the feeling of a cock inside her moments after an orgasm.

She was more sensitive for some reason, and the intrusion always felt extra nice.

They started working in unison right away - like they had done this a hundred times together, and she was thankful that their first time together didn't feel awkward or clumsy at all.

Tim placed his hands on her knees and pushed them towards her, so that he could hit her deeper and faster, and her body followed his as he chased his own orgasm.

Hammering her relentlessly, he threw his head back and licked his lips as he kept huffing and grunting.

"Fuck, you are nice," he growled, picking up the pace, "I'm close..."

They didn't use a condom, and that fact became a reality as Tim locked eyes with her while he thrusts brutally, he was close. His aggressive and brutal action told her so, but she didn't wanna break their rhythm 'cause it felt too damn good. He moaned from his throat as his pace became irregular.

"I'm fucking coming!" he moaned and withdrew in the last second to fist himself fast a few times until he let out a deep rumble, squirting his load on her pussy and stomach.

She gasped at the unexpected act, and found it extremely erotic. He huffed with open mouth for a few seconds - he was very sexy in his post-cum state, and he made her smile.

She took a contented breath and propped herself up on her elbows, making the cum slowly run down the side of her stomach.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed and stopped it with her hand.

Tim noticed and looked a bit mortified, "I'm sorry..." he said and made a little face. "I finally get you in my bed and the first thing I do is soil you..."

She laughed, "It's totally ok, Tim."

"I'll get you some paper, hold on," he said and jumped off the bed.

Returning with a roll of toilet paper, she tore a piece off and cleaned herself off. Rolling the piece into a ball, she dropped it on the floor and sat up in the bed. Tim sat down beside her, slowly tracing patterns on her leg.

"Was that a little tattoo I saw on the small of your back, darling?" he grinned and pinched her.

"Oh, so you did notice?"

"You have a little tramp stamp on you!" he exclaimed quietly. "I never would have believed that."

"Shut up!" she scolded gently.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down with him as he laid down on the mattress. She instantly wrapped her leg over him, and they just held each other in a comfortable silence. Contemplating what had just happened and how they would go forwards from here.


	3. I've painted the sunsets, the dawnings I've missed you. The hours I've kissed you to keep my heart alive

Tim told her a week later that he had to go out of town for a few days, but he had no problem with her staying at his house.

"Are you sure?" she asked as they sat by the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Absolutely, my dear," he assured, "You haven't found an apartment yet, and what kind of a friend would I be if I kicked you out, hm?" winking at her as he had a sip of his coffee.

She laughed softly, "'Friend'", she repeated and gave him a cheeky grin.

"And a good friend to boot," setting his mug down on the table as he got up on his feet to offer her his hand in a dance.

She giggled and looked at him like he was mad, "What are you doing, Tim?"

"I'm asking you to have this dance with me, one friend to another," he quipped.

She took his hand and he effortlessly twirled her around a few times before he assertively pressed her to his chest, she gasped and he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, giving her a very sassy look.

"You're certifiable, Tim," she giggled.

"Maybe I am, but I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world," pressing his hands on her ass, he started grinding playfully.

"I usually don't dance like this with my friends," she confessed and played along, raking her fingernails over his back, down to his ass, where she gave him a little slap.

He "Ooh'ed" and chuckled.

Then she trailed her hands up to the back of his head, where she tangled her fingers in his hair, massaging slowly as she pressed him to her. Capturing his lips in a heated kiss, he tasted like coffee and felt like an ongoing, everlasting thrill, a perpetual buzz in her chest. She really loved him, but didn't dare say it out loud.

Their spontaneous dance successively slowed down, until they just barely moved, kissing softly, as they slow danced for the first time in Tim's kitchen to imaginary music in the early morning.

***

It was strange staying at Tim's house when he wasn't there. He had such a big place and it was weird being there all alone with all that square feet to spare. It was like having a whole hotel to herself, and she wasn't used to living that "grand".

She came from an ordinary, working class background, so did Tim, but he had worked his way to all this, and this was the lifestyle he had chosen. 

The most luxurious thing she had managed to save up to was her car, which she had been able to buy cash. It wasn't the most expensive and fanciest of cars, but it was hers, and she had worked hard to be able to afford it.

Tim had a few cars, and he told her that she could borrow whichever she wanted if she needed to. She had just laughed at the idea, "I don't know if I dare to."

"Oh, don't be silly," he had said. "You're an excellent driver."

And now as she found herself in his garage, walking past his cars to get to hers, she stopped momentarily in front of his black suv, smiling to herself when flashes of their nocturnal shenanigans in that car popped into her head.

They had taken that car several times just to drive around, listening to music and to escape the world for a few hours. They had parked so many times on desolate places to make out, and Tim had confessed that she made him feel like a randy teenager again.

She hadn't stayed at his place that long, but had already lost count on the times they had fucked in the backseat, in the dead of the night, under a tree or on a remote gravel road.

Having some of her best orgasms straddling Tim, 'cause what they did was a bit "taboo", and she found that extremely exciting.

She bit her lip as she smiled, feeling how her own thoughts kickstarted her and how her pussy started throbbing, longing for Tim even more as she unlocked her car door and drove off to work.

***

Tim's car was already on the driveway when she came from work that following Friday evening. He had been away for almost a week, and it seemed like the time had slowed down deliberately just to make it as grueling as possible. She had had a harder time with it since she was used to always having someone around, Tim was a bit more seasoned, since he had lived alone for a longer time, and wasn't used to the constant company a significant other meant.

But he had told her every night when they spoke on the phone how much he missed her and how he couldn't wait to be with her again.

He wasn't due home until tomorrow, so his early return was more than welcomed.

She had intended to have a "binge night" all to herself before he came home, to just veg out with a few glasses of wine and lots of ice cream after a hard week.

Grabbing her bag which contained all her "indulgence calories", she hurried into the house.

Tim was in the kitchen, cooking, with an apron over his t-shirt, swaying slowly to the music of Billie Holiday, chopping and slicing vegetables, rinsing pasta and sipping wine. He didn't hear her as she closed the front door, so he jumped a little as she exclaimed, "You're home early, baby!"

Turning around, he smiled so genuinely, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel before he threw it on the counter as he made his way over to her.

"Hello my darling," he purred in her ear. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Tim."

They hugged and kissed for a long time, finding serenity in each others arms.

"I thought you'd be gone until tomorrow," she said, caressing his face.

"Well, the work was pretty much done, and I told them I wanted to get home to my girl," he said. "So I took an earlier flight because I couldn't be away any longer."

Hugging her again, he noticed the bag of groceries that she had dropped on the floor.

"What's in the bag?"

She turned around, "Oh, that?" she giggled. "I went a little overboard and bought some stuff I was gonna treat myself to tonight."

"You bought ice cream?" he asked seductively.

"Mmm-hmm." Nodding as she bit her lip.

"Good girl." Kissing her mouth, "That was the one thing I _didn’t _buy." Kissing her again, before turning to pour her a glass of wine, "here you go my love." Clinking their glasses together, "Welcome home."

They had a sip, and then Tim remembered he had something on the stove, so he turned around to stir it and flicked off the oven at the same time.

She took a deep breath, "Whatever you're doing, it smells amazing!"

"Why thank you," he smiled as he had another sip of wine, "It's just about done, hope you're hungry."

"Starved," she confessed. "I've had so much to do all day, I've barely had time to eat."

She sighed a little, "But tell me all about your week," she said, changing the subject.

Sitting down to a candle lit dinner, he told her about his days away, and she told him about her arduous work schedule, eating very slow since they couldn't keep their hands away from each other.

And after they had finished the first bottle of wine, she remember she had news.

"Ooh, I forgot to tell you, I've found an apartment!"

He stopped drinking in the middle of a gulp, and put the glass down.

"Yeah, I can move in in about three weeks," she continued. "It's a super cute studio apartment, but it's big! I think it was like 914 square feet."

There was a moment of silence, as she realized how much better that had sounded when it hadn't been spoken out loud. She felt a pang of sadness, and pondered her options.

Tim hadn't said anything, and his face was hard to read.

"What do you think of this..?" she asked.

He exhaled, "I think..." Reaching his hand in the pocket of his pants and took out a little box and placed it on the table, she nearly choked on the air in her own throat as her eyes widen to saucer size.

"Tim?! What?!"

He easily understood how the box might confuse her, so he quickly waved his hands in the air.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?" she squealed.

He laughed, "Open it."

She took the little box with shaky hands, and even though it clearly wasn't a marriage proposal, whatever it was that she was holding, came in a box that usually carries a ring and what one use when asking their partner to marry them. She looked at him before opening the box, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was a Jack Skellington keychain.

"I know how much you like Nightmare Before Christmas," he said and smiled.

"What's this?"

"It's where your key is gonna go - on that keychain."

"You already planned to ask me to stay?"

"Yes. I don't want you to go..."

"What?"

"What if you stayed?"

She looked at him.

"Do you want to move out?" he asked.

Biting her lips together, she shook her head, "Not really."

The left corner of his mouth quirked slightly.

"Do you want me to move out?" she asked.

He also bit his lips together and shook his head, mirroring her previous act, looking very impish in addition.

"But...I don't make nearly as much money as you do..." she said.

His face changed and he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" he asked, baffled.

"How would I contribute to the household?"

He laughed softly, "Is that actually something you're concerned about? Your ability to slide me half?"

She shrugged a little bewildered, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, well...Yes...Of course. I want it to be equal, you know, if I'm gonna be living here."

He smiled and reached out his hand to touch her face.

"You'll be living here as my girlfriend, Jamie, not as some business partner I collect rent from every month."

Grinning slightly.

"And besides, this house is already paid for," he quipped.


	4. We're a part of this together. Could never turn around and run

Tim had about two weeks left on his voice over contract. With him recording a voice, it meant that he had a work schedule that was closer to office hours, and since he used a studio at her place of work, they could drive there and leave together at the end of the day.

They had been living together for about one month, but Jamie's co-workers had asked questions long before that. She tried not to be so obvious about the whole thing, but they had pointed out that she often came to the office looking very satisfied, and that she and Tim were practically glued to the hip.

Jamie hadn't told anyone that she and Rick had split up, and that she had been dating Tim for a while. She wanted to keep it a secret, but it was hard, and he didn't make it any less apparent when he would bring a flower when he came to visit her department, either a lily or a peony, and her joy was on display for everyone to see.

It was a slow going Friday and Tim had taken the elevator up to her floor, seeing he had finished for the day, he wanted to see her.

She was chatting with some co-workers by the coffee machine when she spotted Tim in the distance, and her heart sped at the sight of him. Not trying to let her emotions show on her face, she lowered her head slightly and pretended like nothing was going on.

Feeling how the smile on her face grew without she being able to control it, she bit her lips together and looked up at the same moment he entered the room and pretended like she just spotted him.

"Oh, hi," she beamed.

Her co-workers turned their heads to see who just came by, and they all courteously greeted him.

"Hello everybody." Tim greeted and flashed a smile.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"We just finished downstairs for the day, and I thought I'd come by to see if you wanted some coffee." Holding up a large Starbucks cup while looking very cheeky as he licked his lower lip.

She nodded and felt like the most obvious fool that ever existed with her big grin covering her face. She was so in love with this guy, and it reduced her to a brimming, horny pile of lust and raging teenage hormones, and he only had to be in the same room to have that effect on her. She cleared her throat and tried to be somewhat professional and dampen the salacious feelings of raw passion that coursed in her.

"Thanks, Tim." Accepting the cup he held out to her, she nodded her head towards her office space. "Why don't we go to my office, huh?"

"Ladies," he said with a little nod to her co-workers, before following her out the door.

"They are definitely fucking," he heard one of them whisper, and he laughed quietly to himself.

He walked through the doorway of her office, and she closed the door behind them.

She noticed the look on his face.

"Why are you looking very smug all of a sudden?"

He perched himself on her desk.

"I do?" he asked, acting unaware.

She crossed her arms over her chest, as she matched his expression. Wordlessly calling him out. He slid from his perch and walked over to her, softly putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm just glad I have such a beautiful girl in my life..." he murmured and teasingly ground against her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well, among other things." Playfully sticking out his tongue. "Can you get out of here soon?" he asked, kissing her neck.

His lips caused her whole body to grow weak instantly, and she completely lost control of herself for a few seconds.

"Tim, we're at my office..." she moaned, struggling not to be swept away by his groping hands, and the way he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. He absolutely knew what he did to her, and he loved to tease her.

"Yes, and we've never fucked here..." he whispered, kneading her ass over her jeans.

"Tim, my boss..."

"Your boss isn't here," he assured. "He came by the recording studio an hour ago to check up on our progress, then he said he was heading home..."

She had to gather all her strength to gently push him away a little.

"You're in a hurry for something..?" she grinned.

"Well, it's been a few hours since I last saw you naked..." he said seductively. "And I wanna take you home and see how many times I can make you cum..."

Pressing her crotch against his.

"Fuck, Tim, you're gonna make me cum right now if you keep this up!" Playfully pinching one of his nipples.

"Oh?" he smirked.

"Let me just grab my things, and we'll be out of here..."

***

"Wanna drive down to the Boardwalk?" Tim asked as they were watching tv. "Do some people watching? Drink some cheap coffee?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun, let me just get some clothes on..."

Walking hand in hand on the paved streets as the sun started to set above them, and the sky morphed into a beautiful palette of orange, purple, light blue and pink. She smiled internally, never had she felt more at home or at peace with herself and life. Tim had helped her not to drown when she treaded water, and she knew she wanted him every day for the rest of her life. She could only pray he felt the same way, and that they were meant to be together.

It was those little things that gave his love away; how he would leave little notes by the coffee machine on those mornings he had to be out of the house before she had to get up, or asking, "What can I make for you?" when he noticed she was in a bad mood because she was hungry.

How he always smiled when he saw her, or when she was stressed about work, he always reminded her how good at her job she was, and how lucky her employer were to have snagged her.

She loved everything about this man.

Finding an empty bench on the boardwalk they sat down. He put his arm around her and drew her as close as he could, nuzzling his face against her cheek.

“Hey, baby,” he purred and pecked kisses on her.

She giggled and put her feet on the bench and leaned in to his chest, affectionately playing with his hand as he had slung his arm around her shoulder. Then they just settled back and small talked as they watched people walk by, and they would try and guess their taste in music based on what they were wearing.

The boardwalk was swarming with weird people and some were really hard to get a grip on, and some they wondered what they were thinking while getting dressed in the morning.

But it was at dusk, and all the strange ones started to come to life. She nudged Tim as a guy, who was dressed as a businessman, came strutting by in his suit, looking very proper in every sense of the word, but wore a pair of 5 inch heels in black. Walking along with his headphones on like he owned the street.

“Oh man!” Her eyes following him as he disappeared in the crowd. “That was sweet!”

Tim chuckled.

“I know you like that kind of stuff.”

“Men with women accoutrements is a very sexy thing.” She looked up at Tim. “I suppose I won't get you in anything like that, huh?”

He chuckled naughtily

“Oh darling, I’m an old man now, I can’t get away with things like that anymore…”

“Can you still walk in high heels?” she asked seductively and sat up.

“You know, baby…” he said and ran his hand through her hair, observing her in silence for a few seconds, looking like he knew a juicy secret, but it would remain undisclosed forever, then he slowly sucked air through his teeth before continuing.

“I’ll never tell…”

Scoffing in mock offence, she leaned back down against him. Tim found her defeat most endearing.

“So, what kind of music do you think he listens to?” he quipped.

“Oh, he is a hardcore ‘Erasure’ fan, for sure. Especially that EP of the ABBA covers, that’s when he breaks out them heels. And he digs all the boys too; George, Freddie, Elton, Prince and Bowie.”

Tim laughed quietly.

“I bet he has a crush on Cher as well, and he was a little confused about it in the beginning.” Jamie continued.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but seeing how gay-friendly she is, he absolutely uses that as a justification for his feelings.”

The flamboyant businessman walked by them again, and raised an interesting eyebrow towards Tim, smiling approvingly as he scoped him out from beneath his lashes. Jamie knew he wasn’t checking _her _out, but she waved anyways, and Tim chuckled heartily and grabbed her hand to make her stop.

“How about that coffee, crazy girl?”

“Nah, I’m good. I could go for something sweet, though.”

“Like what? Him?” Tim teased.

“Oh touché.”

Gently slapping his arm. Tim grinned playfully.

“They sell coffee just up the street, you wanna come with me or do you wanna wait here incase ‘Pretty boy’ comes back again?”

She laughed out loud.

“You go, I’ll wait here.”

Kissing her cheek before he got up. He returned after a few minutes with a large coffee and a little bag of various candy for her. Setting the coffee down beside her.

“I got something when I bought my coffee,” he said, and searched his pockets. “I don’t wear rings, but I know you do.”

Showing her a steel ring in purple.

“It’s completely silly, I know. But do you want it?” he smiled.

“Yes, it’s beautiful,” she exclaimed. “Thank you, Tim!”

Trying out which finger it would fit on, she chose her left thumb, and then twisted it slightly with her other hand.

Letting him put his arm around her again, they snuggled up to one another and continued with their people watching.

Strolling hand in hand, Tim sipping on his coffee and Jamie chewed on a licorice/raspberry candy strap when a clown suddenly leapt from behind a booth and almost crashed into them.

Jamie flinched and took a startled breath. Tim just chuckled quietly as the clown in front of them was dressed as Pennywise.

The clown was eerily quiet and kept perfectly still as he stared at Jamie, holding her gaze with a intense look on his painted face.

"Wow! That's spot on," she said in an amused tone.

"Hiya pretty girl," the clown growled.

She gave him a little awkward wave.

"Aren't cha gonna say hello? the clown pressed on.

"Hey there..."

"Do you want a balloon?"

"Well, do they float?" she asked, playing along with him.

"Oh yes, they float."

She took a breath and declared, "You see, I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers, my daddy said so."

"Very wise of your dad, very wise indeed," the clown smiled ominously. "Why don't we ask him right now?"

Finally turning his attention to Tim, the clown didn't even have time to open his painted mouth, before he choked on the air. His white face went completely blank as he slowly raised his eyebrows in a look of utter shock.

Tim chuckled, "That's not the line." Looking at Jamie, he smiled as he assertively put one arm around her shoulder, "You know what baby? I'd say, if you want a balloon, it's absolutely ok with me."

She teehee'd and accepted the yellow balloon that the clown awkwardly held out to her.

"Thank you, mister," she said sweetly and curtsied a little.

"Keep working on it, kid," Tim said and gave him a quick thumbs-up, as they passed him. "You almost got it."

Jamie turned around after a few seconds and flashed the clown a big smile.

"Byeee!"

"I've got to hand it to him," Tim murmured after a few feet. "He was pretty good."


	5. Like the Monday we met that disappeared in a breath

Tim scooted closer and pressed his front to her hot body, spooning and kissing her so gently and warmly she never wanted to get out of bed. A rush of excitement went through her by having Tim near.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, slowly lowering the covers off her body.

"Is that today?" Feigning ignorance, and snickering when he nibbled her ear and moaned quietly.

"Yes, and let me give you a reason to stay in bed with me."

"Oh, Tim, any reason is my favourite reason."

Kissing passionately and intensely while his hand roamed her body softly - a wonderful paradox only he mastered and teased her with sometimes. He was an expert at acting completely clueless while going down on her, barely touching her clit with his tongue, but fucking her mercilessly with his fingers, making her groan and beg for his tongue.

He would just "tsk" at her at that point, telling her what a needy little slut she was and that _he_ was the one in charge and her pleads were useless, "I decide when you cum, ok?"

She grabbed his hair and tugged gently, and it would often elicit a soft moan from him. Running her hand through it, she loved to twist his little curls around one finger as they kissed, the feeling of his hair in her hand was like a tiny touch of heaven.

"Tell me what you want, baby," he whispered and sucked on her nipple.

"Mmmm, I want you to kiss me, Tim," she moaned.

"You lips or your pussy?" he asked and gave her a smug grin.

"I'll leave that up to you..."

"Oh, well, if that's the case," he said matter of factly, "I wanna start from the top and work my way down..."

She laughed softly as he straddled her and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, then on the bridge of her nose, the tip, her philtrum and lips, biting gently before trailing the kisses down her neck, chest and to each breast.

"I love your breasts," he whispered.

Grabbing his hair again, she closed her eyes and moaned, getting more and more excited with each kiss he gave her.

Kissing his way down to her stomach, he bit her, gradually harder and harder, and he didn't let go until she tightened her grip in his hair and flinched.

"Did it hurt, baby?" he asked as he hovered over her stomach.

Licking her lips as she nodded, they both knew the deal, she liked it when he did things like that, and she wanted him to do that.

"You want me to kiss it better?"

She nodded again, and he playfully made amends as he pecked kisses on the area which he had bitten. "Don't want to hurt my little girl," he whispered.

Locking eyes with her, they both smiled and he continued down to her pussy, pecking kisses there as well as his right hand kneaded her ass.

Then he propped himself up on his elbows and teasingly ran a finger along her slit, before holding her open with two fingers.

"You ready, baby?" he purred.

And before she had the chance to answer, he licked a stripe and watched how her hips jerked at first impact.

"Oh Tim..." she cried weakly.

"I love it when you moan my name," he grinned and flicked her clit with his tongue, watching how her hips jerked once again.

"Oooh fuuck!" she hissed, grunting slightly from her throat.

"Again?" he teased.

"Mmmm, again!"

Placing his palms on the back of her thighs, he attacked her clit, alternating between kissing and licking. And when he sensed she was on the verge of climaxing, he eased off of her, grinning to himself when she screamed out his name in frustration, scolding him for bringing her so close just to take it away again and again.

He had worked her to the edge, a tingling, trembling, sweaty body that just bucked and ground of the bed, and she was now begging him as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Please, Tim...Please!" she grunted. "Please, make me cum, I can't stand it! Please!"

Biting her lips together as her hand went in between her own legs to try and rub herself to release, but he had been too quick.

"Ah ah ah," he warned and swatted her hand away. "I decide when you cum, remember?"

She let out an agonizing, long throaty sound, throwing her head back on the pillow, biting the inside of her cheeks to try and take away the pounding feeling between her legs, pressing her thighs together to try and damped it.

"Tim..!" she begged with a tiny voice. "Tim, please, I've been a good girl!"

"Are you sure?"

She frantically nodded her head while grabbing her own hair by the roots and squirmed on the bed.

"Yes!"

"Grab the headboard for me, will ya?" he ordered, and gave her such a look her stomach tightened.

Laying down in front of her pussy once again, he gave her a little kiss before spitting on her already soaking wet cunt, then pressed two fingers down hard on her, rubbing them side to side, introducing her to the orgasm of her life when he made her squirt for the first time.

It took him by total surprise.

"Oh my god, look!" he exclaimed.

She was so far gone she had trouble hearing him, but she lifted her head off the pillow with a little whimper and saw herself squirt one final time and how Tim was covered in her cunt juice, his palm practically had a little puddle in it.

"Oh, damn..." she breathed, her nostrils flaring as she had tried to fill her lungs with air.

Tim just chuckled and disappeared to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and she was still trying to catch her breath when he returned, so he laid down beside her and curled his fingers around his shaft, lazily fisting himself as his eyes fluttered close.

A soft moan coming from his parted lips as he licked them, while working himself up and down in a languid pace, running a finger over one of her nipples.

Her mind piqued again, and she heaved herself up to a sitting position.

"Get up on your knees," she ordered.

Doing as he was told, he watched with half lidded eyes how she sank him in her mouth right away and started sucking, working him back and forth like an expert.

She was a natural at it, even though she had told him she hadn't given very many blow jobs in her days. But he loved to watch her from this angle, she was incredibly sexy on her hands and knees, sucking him off, teasing him with both her tongue and her gaze.

He moved his hand to touch her, "Such a good girl," he whispered and brushed her hair out of her face and grabbed a chunk of it to keep it away from her mouth, "nobody sucks cock like you, baby."

Tipping his head back, he sucked air through his teeth as she pushed him to the edge little by little. Thrusting gently in her mouth, he had to restrain himself not to cum, but she made it so hard as her tongue licked the length of him, and the mix of his precum and her saliva in a hot blend was so erotic and achingly arousing, he had to tell her to slow down or he would cum in her mouth.

He wanted to fuck her and ruin her pussy. That sweet, tight pussy that made him thank god he was a man and had the privilege to fuck.

"I'm very close," he mumbled and licked his lips. "And you look so hot I could fuck you senseless right now."

She released him with a wet "pop"

"Oh, yeah?"

"On your hands and knees. Now!"

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave him a big smirk.

"You're such a bad girl," he murmured excitedly, as he grabbed her ass to turn her around. Moaning in satisfaction as he ran his palm over her and rubbed his cockhead against her pussy, "Do you think you deserve my dick in you, baby?"

"Yes..."

"Huh? I didn't hear you..."

Lunging in her before she had a chance to answer, she gasped and screamed out when he started hammering, fucking her with deep, hard thrusts.

Losing her ability to speak or think clearly when he fucked her like that, she just squeezed her eyes shut and growled with open mouth every time he thrust in her.

Fisting the bed sheet as his ferocious pumping told her he was close.

He dug his fingers in her hips as his movements became erratic and shallow.

"I'm so close, baby...so close..."

Tipping his head back as he fucked her desperately, mumbling and praising her as he thrusts himself empty, gradually slowing down until he came to a halt altogether.

Crashing boneless on the bed, a pile of tangling body parts, listlessly caressing where they could reach. She heard Tim's heart beat vigorously under his rib cage and felt his huffs for breath in her hair.

It wasn't until his phone beeped several minutes later, that they moved, both of them straining to get up since their morning workout had rendered them absolutely fatigued.

"Was that a birthday awakening to your liking?" Tim asked as wiped a bead of sweat from his neck.

She giggled and nodded, feeling like she was covered in a serene and satisfied cloak that radiated from the top of her head down to her toes. Every fiber in her were relaxed, and not just 'cause of this morning. The reason was Tim, and the way he made it so easy for her to love him and to find happiness in life again. He had been there for her, and helped her heal when her mindset were at its lowest, and all she did was cry.

She walked around the bed to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Tim called her later in the afternoon at work.

"Hello birthday girl," he purred in the phone. "How are you?"

"Hey baby."

A rush of excitement went through her as his voice took her back to that morning, and her heart started beating a little faster.

"Have you recovered from this morning?" he asked. His smirk was obvious, even though she couldn't see him.

She laughed softly.

"Actually, I still feel a bit unsteady on my feet..."

He chuckled and inhaled.

"So, how's work?" he asked, and exhaled. It sounded like he was smoking.

"It's a bit slow right now actually," she said as she sifted through some papers.

"We're waiting for a confirmation from a record label to start recording some music for a commercial, and we can't do anything until we get that go-ahead signal, you know."

"Some record labels always have a tendency to wait until last minute," Tim said. "It's very infuriating"

"Oh, I know!" she complained. "Like we don't have enough to do without them slowing us down." Sighing as her eyes quickly scanned some information on the paper she was holding in her hand.

"I just wanna see you," she grunted. "I miss you."

"Miss you too, darling," he said. "And that was one of the reasons I called."

"It was?"

"Yes, I wanna take you out on a birthday date!"

"A birthday date? How exciting!"

"I've booked us seats to the 'Hollywood Symphony Orchestra' on Saturday, they're gonna be performing scores from Tim Burton movies, and I know how much you love him."

Her mouth gaped open and there was a moment of dead silence.

"Are you still here, Jamie?" he chuckled. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, oh my god, Tim!" she squealed. "That's amazing, I love it!"

"Danny Elfman will be making an appearance too, as the voice of Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas."

Her eyes teared up.

"This is the best birthday present I ever could've imagined! Thank you, Tim!"

"I'm just so glad I can do something nice for you, darling, I love to take care of you."

"Oh my god, this is just...oh my god..." she mumbled in excitement. "I'm so excited!"

***

The days leading up to the event couldn't have gone by any slower, it was almost like the time did it to her purposely. She spent every lunch break researching the event, going over her wardrobe in her head, planning how she would _not_ to freak out when she saw Danny Elfman, and just imagined how she would enjoy the show.

Tim had offered to take her out shopping, but she had humbly declined, saying he'd done enough for her already and that she didn't feel comfortable with him splurging and spending so much on her.

She wasn't a "girly girl", and had panicked somewhat a few nights before the event, she didn't have a proper dress and figured it would be mandatory where they were going.

"Tim, do I need, like a gown? I do, don't I? I need a fancy gown! They wont let me in if I don't have a dress, right?"

He had just laughed.

"Take it easy! No one’s gonna deny you anything. You're gonna be the most beautiful no matter what you wear."


	6. And I say that I love you. I say that I need you

She was upstairs in their bedroom, putting the finishing touches on her make-up when someone rang the doorbell. Not paying that much attention to it, she continued primping when there was a second ring.

"Tim could you get that? I'm busy..."

Exhaling a bit nervously as she thought about the evening. She was jittery, this was a big deal to her, she had loved Tim Burton's work since she was a little girl, and could never have imagined going to see a Symphony Orchestra with a 45-member choir perform songs from his movies, with Danny Elfman to boot!

There was a 3'rd and 4'th ring on the door and she sighed, putting down the tube of mascara, she rushed through the corridor and jogged down the stairs.

Opening the door, she found Tim standing outside holding up a pink peony in front of himself, looking ever so dapper, dressed in a black suit jacket with a pocket square in deep purple which matched his tie, a white shirt, jeans and a lovely grin.

"Hey, w-what are you doing there? I thought you were in the house," she stammered.

"I'm picking you up for our date." He smiled and handed her the flower.

"Aww, Tim!"

She took a step backwards so he could walk through the doorway, kissing her cheek once he was in.

"You are beautiful," he whispered as he lingered on her skin.

Initially she hadn't planned on wearing a dress, but had stumbled across one when she was out browsing one day and knew it was the perfect one.

It was a vintage corset dress with a halter neck, in a dark tone of purple with white patterns, Tim had the same colour tie and pocket square to match her.

He took her hand.

"So, are you ready my dear?" he asked, kissing her knuckles.

She tittered softly, Tim always knew how to make her feel extraordinary.

"Absolutely."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he escorted her out to the driveway where there was a limo waiting for them.

"Oh, Tim, you're too much!" she scolded gently.

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "Nothing is ever too much when it comes to my girl."

The driver opened the door for them, and Tim, like a true gentleman, extended his hand to help her sit down, then she scooted to the side for him to get in.

This wasn't her first time in a limousine with Tim, they had gone to a few red carpet events, and it always took her breath away. Tim's lifestyle and the way he showered her with love and experiences wasn't something she hadn't gotten used to yet

"How about some champagne?" he asked, reaching for a bottle standing in the door slot.

"I'd love some."

Handing her two flutes so he could pour. Then clinking the glasses together.

"Happy birthday, Jamie," he said and kissed her. "I hope you're gonna like it tonight."

"Thank you, Tim," she said sweetly and had a sip.

The venue was about a 20 minute car ride from his house, and Tim figured they would have time for at least two glasses each, but seeing how they barely could keep their hands and lips away from each other, they scarcely had time to finish the first drink. And things got a little too heated, so Tim had to ask her to take it easy with him, or he would get a massive hard-on.

"What do you mean?" she asked and played innocent.

"You know what I mean," he chortled and pressed his thighs together. "There's that thing you do, and it always drives me crazy, but you have to be nice or I will accidentally ejaculate in these pants."

Sitting back on her seat again with a smug, sly look on her face as they rode in silence the rest of the way.

The limo soon pulled up alongside the theater and headed straight for the preferred parking on the other side of the building. The driver got out and opened the door for them, Tim thanked him in passing as he discreetly fiddled a bit with his crotch, trying to dampen the tingling sensation in his dick.

Stopping and turning back, as she was a few steps ahead of him, Jamie reached out her hand.

"You coming, baby?" she grinned.

Tim smirked sarcastically as he caught up with her, and took her hand.

Walking through the backdoors, they were immediately greeted by a doorkeeper who asked to see their tickets. After scanning them, he smiled courteously, welcoming them to the event. Then another usher escorted them up the stairs to the VIP Lounge where a host greeted them with a big, pearly white smile.

"Welcome to our VIP Lounge," she said and handed them a pass formed as an oversized guitar pick with a strap to put around ones neck. "Please keep these, they will get you into the main event later."

Gesturing to a table at the far end of the room, "We have hors d'oeuvres over there. And beer, wine and soft drinks if you want anything to drink."

"Thank you," Tim said and smiled.

"You are welcome," she assured. "The show starts in approximately 40 minutes, have a pleasant evening." Inclining her head, she returned to the door as other guests kept coming.

Jamie pressed herself closer to Tim.

"You got us the VIP experience?" she glowed and kissed his cheek.

"You bet I did." Winking at her, "Only the best thing is good enough for you, my darling."

The room seemed to be filled with important and "posh" people, so she had to stifle the urge to throw her arms around him and squeal in exhilaration. She figured she had to act like them and not show too many emotions, so she smiled and grabbed his hand, clutching hard as she beamed quietly.

"Thank you," she silently mouthed and bounced in excitement.

He smiled appreciatively and brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek.

"You are so beautiful when you smile," he whispered and leaned in to give her a kiss.

The room was lively and teeming with people, and Tim seemed to know some of them, so he happily introduced her as they mingled and exchanged pleasantries, snacking on the complimentary hors d'oeuvres and enjoying their chilled drinks.

40 minutes went by rather quickly, and before she knew it, they were being escorted through a dimly lit corridor, following the attendant who would take them to the main event.

People kept chatting and laughing, but she was quiet, more quiet than usual, and kept her focus on the floor as she squeezed Tim's hand. Her stomach filling with more butterflies for every step she took.

"How are you?" he asked and wiggled their adjoining hands

"I'm very nervous," she confessed quietly. "This is a big deal for me."

He laughed softly.

"Don't worry, my dear. We're just gonna sit back and relax and listen to some good music."

He tilted his head a little forward to get her attention, squeezing her to get her to look at him. He smiled reassuringly and raised their joined hands to his mouth and tenderly kissed the back of her hand.

The attendant opened the doors leading into the theater and her heart pounded heavily in her. The general hum, the murmur of voices, the smell and the grandeur of the place took her by surprise and she actually gasped as she looked around.

She had seen the place online, and it had looked fabulous, but nothing could compare to seeing it in reality with her own eyes. She slowed down a bit as they walked, and she kept looking around, amazed and astounded. Tim had to gently tug at her to keep her from stopping all together.

"Come one, darling, we have a little more ways to go."

Drawing his hand free from her grasp, he placed both hands on her hips as he led her to their seats; First row in the pit section, and he sat down beside her.

"Oh my god, Tim. It's beautiful!"

He smiled and caressed a hand on her knee.

Looking around, she noticed a big screen plastered over the stage, where there was a picture of the man himself - Tim Burton - and various characters from his movies.

And it finally hit her what she was about to experience. She turned to Tim.

"This is so Pretty Woman-esque!" she sighed. "I absolutely loved it."

The room got dark and stage lights came on, the big screen over the stage projected images from various Burton films as musicians filled the stage, founding their way to their instruments. The overture to Edward Scissorhands started playing right away, and slowly turned into a medley of Danny Elfman’s songs.

There was a dramatic pause where the screen turned black, and the room got dead silent as spotlights drew away attention from the scene. Then they started showing the beginning of 'Nightmare Before Christmas' as Danny Elfman took to the stage.

"Oh damn!" Jamie exclaimed quietly to herself as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

A voice recited the first passage from the movie and Danny Elfman started singing right away; "Opening", "This Is Halloween" and "Jack's Lament", then he stepped aside and the orchestra played a medley from "Edward Scissorhands", "Sleepy Hollow", "Beetlejuice" and "Big Fish".

She was mesmerized, ecstatic, on cloud nine from the get-go, holding on to Tim's hand, she didn't let go of it during the first half of the show, and when there was time for an intermission, he gently loosened her grip and claimed his hand back. Shaking it a little and blowing air on it, 'cause it was clammy and she had even managed to leave tiny marks on his skin in her excited state.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" he asked and leaned towards her.

She turned her head with a face that said it all.

"Tim, I love it. It's amazing!" she squealed. "I couldn't be happier!"

He chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you like it," he said and gave her a sweet smile. "How about going out for some fresh air, hm?" Gesturing with his fingers over his mouth that he needed a cigarette.

"Do we have time?" she asked as she looked around at the masses of people, all trying to exit the area for the intermission.

"Oh, absolutely," he said. "See this?" waving the VIP guitar pick in front of himself. "It comes with its own private outdoor patio." Wiggling his eyebrows as he gave her a sly look.

"Wow, you thought of everything, didn't ya?"

Helping her up from her seat and leading her to a door by the far end of the room, where they flashed their VIP passes to a security guy. Tim let out a thankful little groan as he stepped out on the patio and lit up a cigarette at the same time, clearly in dire need of some nicotine.

Twenty minutes later, it was time to go back for the second half of the show, and it was a lovely mixture of various songs from "Corpse Bride", "Charlie And The Chocolate Factory", "Batman" and more "Edward Scissorhands".

Then when Danny Elfman took the stage with a female singer to sing "Finale/Reprise" and the Orchestra accompanied him so beautiful, she inhaled slowly, her eyes grew larger and she sniffled quietly. Covering her mouth with her hand as her throat closed up and tears welled from deep inside and coursed down her cheeks.

Tim gazed at her in secret and then gently took her hand and squeezed soothingly as he brushed his thumb over her fingers.

The song finished and the musicians took a bow to the standing ovation of the audience. Jamie was a bit shaken and she rose from her seat slowly, her face had the look of complete awe as she kept wiping tears from her face and clapped.

The lights came on and Tim locked eyes with her, smiling as he applauded, then comfortingly ran his hand up and down her back.

"Oh wow!" she sniffled with big eyes. "Just...wow!"

Tim dipped his head to kiss her cheek.

"This _is_ very Pretty Woman-esque," he quipped and gave her lips a chaste kiss.

She giggled through the tears that kept falling and took Tim's hand as he led her through the sea of people, all trying to get home.

She reached out for Tim in her sleep, but couldn't feel him. Slowly becoming more lucid as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Tim?"

She suddenly felt a soft breeze and turned to see the french doors were wide open. Climbing out of bed as she slipped a t-shirt over her head, she moved towards them and found Tim sitting on the balcony in the dark, listening to Mel Tormé and smoking.

“Tim?”

"Hello gorgeous," he said and stubbed out his cigarette.

"I woke up and you were gone," she said and rubbed her eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no," she reassured, bending down to give him a chaste kiss. "You just weren't there."

She sat down in the empty lounge chair beside his, and he lit up another cigarette.

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "And I didn't want to disturb you with my tossing and turning."

"I didn't notice anything. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow."

He chuckled quietly.

"So I noticed..."

"Thank you again for tonight. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, Tim."

"I think I do," he said softly. "I couldn't help but glance at you tonight and I just loved how your eyes sparkled, and how apparent it is when you enjoy something just from the way your whole body language speaks."

She smiled.

"I've never been able to suppress my emotions very well, it's very obvious when I feel passionate about something."

"And I love that about you. I love to look at you when I know _you_ love something, and how your whole face radiates. It's the most beautiful thing for me...when you are happy..."

Stubbing out the cigarette, Tim held out his hand, silently inviting her to sit beside him.

"You are the most beautiful thing in my life, Jamie," he said in a low voice and put his arm around her shoulder. "And I'm so glad I found you..."

Lovingly running his fingertips over her head, they locked eyes, none of them said anything. Tim licked his lips and took a steadying breath.

"I love you, Jamie."

The words made her cheeks turn into a pale pink, and she coyly lowered her head. She had wanted to tell him those words herself for a very long time, but didn't dare to.

Afraid it would drive him away for some reason.

It had been in the air for quite some time, but it still took her by surprise to actually hear them out loud. And coming from him - they were the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

It was as if those words removed a pressure from her chest that she didn't even know she had, and she was able to breath unimpaired. Smiling into his chest as her heart pumped hard in her, she sighed a little and looked up at him.

"I love you too, Tim. I love you so very much."


End file.
